


somewhere around 2 am

by connorthegoner



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, it's gay and i'm tired what do u expect from me, jus two punk boys causin a ruckus, punk bfs, spray paintin n eatin fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthegoner/pseuds/connorthegoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>punk boys r in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere around 2 am

skateboard wheels grinding on pavement. cracking leather jackets. worn out sneakers with scuffed toes. tired black jeans. t-shirts from junior year. long eyelashes. seven crumpled singles in one of their pockets. scabs on their palms. open hearts. 

smile with crooked teeth. held close around the waist. short bitten fingernails. metal under their feet. home. 

two boys sitting under a tunnel. fresh spray paint in their hands. make things dirtier. that's what they do best. 

in royal blue read the words 'power to the local dreamer'. in sunset orange the words 'refuse to be invisible' were written with a venom. the one with fried blue hair wrote the initials TJ + JD in jet black. 

two boys kissed in front of the initials. spray cans were thrown back into a bag. hands were tangled. everything was fine.

gas station beer. two large fries. head on sholder. cars drive by. house lights turn off. lips find lips. 

skateboard wheels grinding pavement. sneak in through the window. can't stay. lips touch lips. arms wrap around waists. i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> all i can think abt is when they got fries they ate one like lady and the tramp w the spaghetti i want 2 Die


End file.
